


Hiro & Miguel

by KellenHakuen



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen
Summary: Miguel no era un adepto a la tecnología y Hiro iba con un pensamiento futurista, era una combinación compleja, pero a él le gustaba, le gustaba su relación con el Hamada. Era aprender nuevas cosas, crear otras y adaptarse a ideas, excepto cuándo lo ponía en este tipo de pruebas para jugar con su paciencia.(Higuel)(Drabbles)(Hiro Hamada Big hero 6  & Miguel Rivera Coco)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No lo resistí, de verdad que me enamoré de esta ship. Aunque yo los tengo en un complejo de que ya sean mayorcitos, todavía mis babys son muy chiquitos para el amorts (?)
> 
> Notas del fanfic: Esta es una serie de Drabbles de la OTP, pequeños fragmentos de ellos de lo que se me ocurra y vea que sean tiernos. Se interpone en un Universo alterno dónde ya sean universitarios. Hay comedia, fluff y quizá mucho OOC 3.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creador.

**1\. Microondas.**

Miguel Rivera se encontraba en un aprieto.

Y no un aprieto común, era uno que iba más allá de sus conocimientos y adaptaciones como ser humano. Realmente se encontraba en problemas. Ahora no tenía idea de como lidiar con esto. Ni en sus años de intercambio de México a san Fransokyo, ni siquiera la chancla de su Mamá Elena, es más, ni el taconazo de su Mamá Imelda se comparaba con ésto.

Es decir...

_Miguel, estaré afuera por el día de hoy le daré asesorías a Fred._

Tenía un problema.

_Hay comida en el microondas, así que_ _calienta, nos vemos en la noche, de acuerdo?_

_Hiro._

Demonios.

¿Qué chingados era un microondas?

De acuerdo, tenía muchos, pero muchos problemas. Maldita sea con Hiro y su magnifica idea de irse por esta noche. Suspiró frustrado, su cuerpo se tensó y cedió al caer encima del sofá del departamento. Sus labios se agrietaron en una mueca desagradable, dejó la nota arriba de la mesa y en un movimientos casi mecánicos giró ralentizado hacia el tan aclamado aparato.

—Oh, así que tú eres el microondas —sentenció al mirar el electrodoméstico pomposo encima de la barra.

Miguel se acercó a él, pisoteando de forma lento temiendo que al aparato le saldrían manos o pies, que en realidad no era muy difícil tomando en consideración quién era su pareja.

Bien, no sería difícil.

Lo primero era encenderlo.

Acarició las teclas suaves, y oprimió el botón verde que estaba relegado en la esquina. La luz se encendió y estaba en ceros.

¡Genial! Observa esto, Hiro.

Y ahora...¿Era poner los minutos para que se calentará? Recordaba que Hiro le había comentado algo de que los minutos variaban según la comida y..., agggh.

¿Era poner la comida?

¿Era apagarlo?

¡Estúpido aparato!

De nuevo puso una cara de asco adornando en su tez morena cuándo su mente no reprodujo alguna solución, y su cabeza se acomodó al hundirse en sus manos.

Está bien, estaba bien.

Estaba bien...Molesto, se encontraba molesto, en un segundo su noche de películas había sido arruinada. Tenía hambre, estaba cansado, pero ahora tenía una dificultad mayor.

Bueno, en algún momento tenía que atinarle. Santa maría, por favor dale puntería. Miguel miró las opciones, oprimiendo lo que él consideraba correcto o lo que se veía convicente. El sonido del click y los minutos anunciando en el letrero, sonrió orgulloso, ahora solo faltaba poner la comida y oprimir ese botón rojo ...

¡Chingada madre!

Su dedo presionó el botón incorrecto, los números registrados se esfumaron en ceros y Miguel maldijo pateando el inmueble. Luego se preocupó al agacharse al ver que no estuviera en mal estado, no quisiera escuchar los regaños de su familiares por pagar algo tan caro.

Él era un chico de arte, no tenía porqué adaptarse a estas cosas. Bufó con molestia, volviendo a depositar su mano sobre la barra, luego la cabeza colisionó contra el mosaico, jadeó molesto.

¡Tonto aparato!

¡No era su culpa! ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo querían que aprendiera? En su lindo pueblo no había de éstas cosas. Oh, extrañaba santa Cecilia, inclusivo los tamales de su abuela, ¿Hiro quisiera comer tamales en vez de estas cosas? No había nada mejor que el sansón de su mama Elena. Aunque Mama Cass no se quedaba atrás.

Pero no era el punto de divagar, ahora su contienda se encontraba en él y su enfrentamiento efímero hacia su peor enemigo; La tecnología.

Miguel sonrió al pensar en la idea de su abuela golpeando con su chancla el aparato hasta hacerlo funcionar. Ahora que lo piensa, no puede ser una mala idea, un par de botazos y esa cosa por fin funcionaría.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sonaba nada mal.

Miguel no era un adepto a la tecnología y Hiro iba con un pensamiento futurista, era una combinación compleja, pero a él le gustaba, le gustaba su relación con el Hamada. Era aprender nuevas cosas, crear otras y adaptarse a ideas, excepto cuándo lo ponía en este tipo de pruebas para jugar con su paciencia.

¡Mendigo Hiro! ¡El estúpido de Hiro sabía que él no era bueno con estas cosas!

¡Pero ya vería! Haría que Dante se orinará de su nuevo en su cama para que aprendiera la lección.

Hablando de Dante...

Algo movió con cuidado su pie y mordisqueó su pantalón a Miguel le llamó la atención, miró hacia abajo, el suelo, el mosaico y ...

Ah, ahí estaba.

—Hey Dante—saludó al recibir un lenguatazo por parte del can, rió emocionado acariciando su cuerpo. Dante se apoyó en él, haciendo que Miguel retrocediera hasta apoyarse en la barra. Rió de nuevo. —, ¿Adivina qué? —Dante ladró, prestándole su atención —Hiro salió así que estaremos tú y yo solos por esta noche —le comentó, recibiendo otro ladrido emocionado y la cola oscilando alegre.

Dante estaba alegre de estar a solas con Miguel.

Pero Miguel no lo estaba tanto...

Todavía tenía su batalla campal con el mentado Microondas.

—Así que sobreviviremos tú, yo ...y ...—Miguel miró con recelo de nuevo el aparato, apartó a Dante con cuidado y volteó hacia él.

—Claro que puedo con esto.

Se alentó, Dante apoyó su idea al volver a hablarle entre ladridos.

—¡Tienes razón Dante! Soy un Rivera, y los Riveras podemos con ésto y más.

Por supuesto que si, el gran y futuro ídolo Miguel podía lidiar con esta clase de retos.

-(-)-

Hiro miró su habitación, desolada y siendo habitada por dos cuerpos casi moribundos encima del suelo. Murmurando cosas impredecibles, ¿le estaba hablando en algún idioma natal? Caminó por el recinto hasta estar frente a frente con el acostado Rivera. Levantó de forma sutil una ceja, verlo retorcerse sobre el suelo era demasiado, Dante también gemía con el mismo lamento.

—¿Estás bien Miguel? —se agachó a su lado, golpeó varias veces las morenas mejillas.

—Dante y yo hemos sobrevivido con patatas y atún. No supimos manejar el microondas.

—¿Tú y la rata pelona?

Miguel se levantó de la alfombra con un gesto molesto, inclusive la rata pelona imitó su acción al dejar de jadear y mirarlo con un parpadeo.

—Hey, no le digas así, tiene sentimientos y lo lastimas.

Ahora ya entendía porqué insistía tanto en que Dante era su mejor amigo.

Hiro rodó los ojos, lo que hizo que Miguel frunciera el ceño. Victimándose más de lo que ya estaba al acostarle de nuevo y murmurando de ser un mal novio por dejarlo en este día.

—Dejaré de decirle así cuando deje de babear mis inventos.

—No lo hace con mala intención, él te quiere mucho.

Hiro negó, oh, claro que si. Lo ama demasiado, como cuándo se orinó encima de su tarea, se comió las donas de la tienda de la tia Cass, desinfló a Baymax al creer que era una pelota. Estaba seguro que esa rata tenía algo contra él, pero no había problema, el sentimiento era mutuo hacia él.

—¡Esto es tu culpa!

—¡¿Mi culpa?!

—¡Claro que sí! Después de todo sabes que no lo sé mover a ese microondas.

—¡Te he enseñado millones de veces como usar ese aparato!

—Tengo hambre Hiro —se lamentó el mexicano desde el suelo. Claramente cambiando el tema para no ser regañado, ni aceptar la derrota. El morocho caminó por las cosas esparcidos y miró la comida que todavía seguía intacta en el plato. Suspiro, bueno, igual y la tía Cass tenía su café abierto.

—¿Te volviste a pelear con el microondas?

—Uy, y tú nunca lo haces.

—Yo no me peleo con las maquinas.

—Pero si te pelas con las personas, y más con mi perro.

—Miguel...—Hiro respiró, y después sonrió, no era culpa de su novio —...¿Quieres cenar algo afuera?

El mexicano dio un brinco, sonriendo abiertamente. Casi renaciendo de su lecho de muerte, Hiro evitó reírse un poco de la forma en que se había animado.

—¡Por supuesto! —añadió, pero luego de un momento, avergonzando, comenzó a rascarse en la nuca —, pero, ¿tú invitas? —preguntó, después de todo, ser un estudiante de intercambio dejaba mucho dinero económico que desear.

Hiro encogió los hombros, claro que invitaba. Tenía dinero en ese aspecto. De algo servían esas apuestas ilegales , pero Miguel no tenía porqué saberlo.

En realidad, nadie de su familia tenía que saberlo.

—Claro, sólo deja voy por mi billetera —comentó, antes de perderse en el pasillo del departamento.

Miguel miró a su perro maravillado, ¡Tenía el mejor novio del mundo! Y sólo necesitaba victimarse tantito.

—¿Oíste Dante? —comenzó, haciendo circulas en su piel para distraerlo —¿Quién te traerá algo de comer? ¿Quién lo hará? ¿Quién lo hará? ¡Por supuesto que yo!

—¡Miguel!

Las caricias cesaron, sobre todo con una amenaza fuerte.

—¡Voy a matar tu perro! ¡Volvió a hacerlo y esta vez sobre mi tarea!

Se escuchó a lo lejos, las pisadas del Hamada venía fuertes y desatando el mismo infierno, el mexicano puso una mueca preocupada y volteó a ver hacia el perro que jadeaba alegre.

—¡Dante!

Éste sólo ladró emocionado a su dueño, sin entender que había hecho mal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lo resistí, se me ocurrió de repente xD uwu.

**Decencia.**

—No se te vayan a caer esas cajas, Miguel.

—¡Claro!

Dio un paso con cuidado, evitando la brusquedad de él.

Su rostro se retorció en susto cuándo la pila de cajas tembló un poco, pero regresó a su posición original, Miguel exhaló y aprovechó para afirmar el agarre que tenía en la orilla.

—¿Dónde dejo estás cosas mamá Elena?

Se movió a la izquierda y una mueca de terror emergió de nuevo en su rostro cuándo las cajas se movieron contra lo esperado más a la derecho, el mexicano se inclinó y balanceó la pila, cuidando que éstas no cayeran sobre el suelo con una posición muy incómoda y cómica. Elena le observó, dándose su tiempo aún cuándo a Miguel le temblaban las rodillas por la fuerza y el cansancio, apuntó al umbral de la famosa cara Rivera con sus añejas manos.

—Por la entrada, Mijo.

Miguel caminó, segundos que para él era eternos ante el espantoso pensamiento de caer y que todo el contenido quedará disparado sobre el suelo. Pero estaba más temeroso ante la premisa de ser recibido por la chancla de su abuela por su descuido y echar a perder el material para la zapatería.

Dejó las cajas sobre el suelo, sacudiendo el poco sudor que se coló en sus manos. Era algo cansado ayudar a su abuela en la mañana, sobre todo con ésta moviéndolo a un lado a otro aprovechando su reciente crecimiento como ser humano y que ella ya estaba cansado para hacer tanto trote.

Una mueca nace en su cara, mentira, seguramente sólo quería explotarlo, como su familia, como Hiro, como todos.

—¿Es todo?

—Sí, gracias mijo.

Miguel negó, encogiendo los hombros para restarle importancia. Sin poder decir que era un placer, porqué siendo sinceros, no lo era. A nadie le gustaba trabajar desde temprano, maldecía a Hiro que seguramente a estas horas debía estar dormido.

—¿Te quedarás a almorzar? —preguntó ella, acercándose a checar sus mejillas que para su pensamiento estaban algo escuálidas. Necesitaba servirle más.

—No, tengo que hacer otras cosas...

**Oh...**

Elena arrugó los labios, sabiendo a dónde iba esa oración titubeante. Otro almuerzo sin él, desde que estaba con ese mentado chino, ya casi no pasaba tiempo con la familia.

Además, que se veía más diferente, pero no podía encontrar con exactitud con él.

—Me estás lastimando, mamá.

Sujetó más fuerte la barbilla, inspeccionando bajo su severa mirada su rostro. Sus ojos, su pelo, su nariz, parecía que todo estaba viendo, exceptuando que estaba más flaco a como lo había visto. Seguramente era culpa de ese chino, giró el rostro de su nieto sin cuidado.

_Ohhhh._

Fruncio el ceño al notar algo diferente en su nieto, exactamente algo habitando cómodo y pomposo en su angelical nieto.

—¿Miguel?

Miguel retrocedió , huyendo de ella y sus peligrosas manos.

—Iré por ahí ... —mencionó, dando una vuelta de forma lenta, dándose una exitosa escapada para ya dar por terminada ese tema. Ese ceño fruncido no le agradó —, y como ya terminamos aquí ...Creo que ya es mi hora de...

—Miguel.

Lo llamó, Miguel da un brinco en su sitio y retrocede de inmediato al escucharla, teniendo esa influencia en él por ese tono. Con ese tono neutro y seco que hace al Rivera estremecerse hasta la médula. Mama Elena sólo lo usaba cuándo iba a reprenderlo por algo, qué era casi siempre, la mayoría del tiempo.

El nombrado usurpa su camino hacia la salida, quedándose estático, y los brazos apegados a él volteó de inmediato.

—¿Sí?

—¿A dónde vas?

Miguel lo siente, Mamá Elena deletreó en cada palabra una orden. Ese voz autoritaria que le indica que quiere una respuesta de inmediato, Miguel se sacudió, él ya era un adulto. Él ya podía manejar a Mamá Elena.

—¿Y bien?

—¡Eh...! Yo ...¡Eh!

Mentira, no podía todavía con su abuela. Él no llegaba a esa parte de su adolescencia que le permitía enfrentarse a ella y su aterradora chancla, jugó con el cierre de su chamarra, subiendo y bajando con lentitud, aún pensando en procesar alguna frase coherente.

—¿Iras con tu novio el chino?

—Mamá Elena, ya hablamos de eso. Hiro es mitad japonés.

—Todos son iguales, Miguel —respondió, como el hecho de confundir nacionalidades no fuera tan importante —no has respondido.

—Yo...Am ...—Se encontraba nervioso, tan nervioso que las manos que tenían entrelazándose —Hiro...Mi novio ...

Dios, no sabía que decía, no sabía ni como comenzar. Sentía un escozor en la lengua, las palabras quemaban como lava dentro de su garganta. Entre más la mirará su abuela, él sentía que su corazón desesperaba, le faltaba poco para salir.

Tragó saliva, y éste se pasó como fuego lastimándole. Al final, desistió y prefirió meter su mano a sus bolsillos. No podía con su abuela y su mirada tan pesada. La abuela estrechó la mirada, Miguel sintió el peso. Era una batalla de miradas, un choque de fuerza y determinación.

Miguel no pudo más, miró de nuevo, la sonrisa quebrándose entre ansiedad y pesar.

Al final, la abuela regresó a su labor doméstica, dejando al mexicano amargo el estómago.

—Bueno... —la abuela suspiró, ese suspiro pasó tan lento que Miguel quedó congelado, Elena, le dio una mirada de soslayo y volteó en un paso acompasado a la calle. Como si no acababa de perforarle la mirada, como si no le hubiera dado a su nieto el peor de los infartos —, ya lo sabía.

Miguel quedó extrañado. Mirando a su abuela, esperando algún indicio de que continuará con la conversación, de que no le dejará con esa duda carcomiendo sus entrañas y sus pensamientos.

Elena comenzó a barrer, olvidando el asunto, el sonido de las hojas removidas, desesperaba un poco al menor de los Rivera, al final, la estricta abuela decidió acabar con su martirio en una sola frase que destruyó con la vergüenza del mexicano.

—¿Mama Elena?

—Ya me lo veía venir —comenzó pensativa, deteniendo la escoba y apoyando una de sus manos en ella. Elena tenía un rostro al cielo, como si lo hubiera estado reflexionando desde hace mucho, continuó con un suspiro pesado — bien decían...Todos los músicos son iguales.

De acuerdo, eso no lo vio venir.

—Músico ...—susurró Elena con fastidio, todavía le sabía algo amargo la decisión de su nieto, pero al final, la aceptaba, porqué eso hacía la familia —, este muchacho.

—Mamá Elena, no lo entiendo.

Elena frunció el ceño, podrá ser vieja. Pero tenía más experiencia de lo que ese muchacho creía, cuándo Miguel corría, ella ya había dado dos vueltas a la manzana.

—Mijo —llevó su arrugada mano al cuello, cubriendo la convexa con lentitud —, si empezarás de calenturiento con tu novio, sólo no lo hagas en la casa, mijo —aconsejó, el rostro de Miguel desfigurándose aturdido — ten más respeto por tu familia, mijo.

Miguel de inmediato toca la misma zona que su abuela, imitándola con un gesto hórrido.

—Tu novio debe tener más consideración. Los Rivera somos gente decente. Eso en tu cuello se ve mal. —Regresó a la entrada, sus pies cansados llevándolos a la cocina —Ahora, iré a hacer el almuerzo.

Todo regresó a él, como un baldo de agua fría que le choca y le congela hasta los huesos. Su mandibulo quedo tan abierta que la abuela le sugirió que le cerraría o entrarían moscas.

De pronto, hizo conexión, la voz de Hiro, su sonrisa maliciosa y una sutil despedida con un beso en el cuello.

¡Qué no era un maldito beso! ¡Ese...!

_Algo para que no me extrañes, nos vemos._

—¡Mama Elena! ¡No es lo que crees! —gritó, cubriendo la zona atacada por el Hamada, pero la señora hace una negación sin darle objeción a sus palabras.

—Haz de tu trasero lo que quieras, pero recuerda que somos gente decente —dijo de nuevo. Más ofendida por el hecho de que estuvieran haciendo cosas indecorosos en su casa.

Miguel queda atraviado, viendola entrar por el enorme portón y desaparecer. Reaccionó lo suficiente para agarrarse el cabello, desesperado y en lamento.

Agggh, ¿cómo podía explicar esto?

¡Hiro iba a pagar por ésto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al no ver mucho material de la ship uno se inspira a escribir de ellos xD.

**3\. Culposo**

Hiro le había dicho que era estresante en una de sus muchas citas, Miguel simplemente rió ante el comentario considerándolo irónico, siendo que él a veces se comportaba casi de la misma forma.

No era estresante, pero encontraba un placer personal en irritar a Hiro. Él se consideraba romántico, irritante y romántico.

Y para desgracia para el menor de los Hamada, ese combinación letal y pequeño resulta una pequeña aguja para él.

Si había algo que a Miguel le gustaba eran las Rabietas efímeras de Hiro. Diablos, era divertido verlo hacer berrinche por el más minúsculo de los detalles, todo en él, era una expresión deliciosa. Sus boca se curveaba, sus mejillas se inflaban y sus ojos adquirían un brillo peculiar, hasta casi podía jurar que seguramente invocaba a algún ser demoníaco.

Definitivamente se ve a chistoso, Hiro se ve a chistoso cuándo está enojado.

No era el novio perfecto, pero al menos era uno que disfrutaba verlo refunfuñar. Hiro debía darle créditos por eso, Miguel procuraba hacer enojar a Hiro, en muchos aspectos, desde apuestas inútiles con un resultado favorable hasta el simple hecho de molestarlo por su altura.

—Pequeño —masculló, entrelazando los dedos de los dos en aquella caminata en el parque. Miguel esquivó la patada que fue hacia él, encogiendo los hombros con descuido.

Hiro se despegó de él, alejándose todavía ofendido por sus palabras, cortando las manos que estaban agarradas hace unos cuantos minutos.

—¡Sólo son dos centímetros! —gritó, todavía molesto por la forma en que el Rivera tocaba la fibra de su altura como un tema cotidiano.

—Y soy dos años menor que tú.

Volvió a molestar, disfrutando de las cejas fruncidas y esa expresión que amenazaba en liberarse en un bufido. Hiro inhaló, tenía la suficiente

—Y jamás podrás estar a mi altura.

Pisoteó el suelo, drenando toda la ira en aquel gesto. Pero decidió dejar perecer la riña al alejarse de la discusión no sin antes amenazarlo con la misma madurez que alguien de su edad lo haría.

—¡Yo también creceré! ¡Aún estoy en pleno desarrollo!

—Hiro.

Llamó, pero el Hamada estaba centrado en ignorarlo, lo ignoraría hasta llegar a la casa. Una sonrisa se tuerce en el rostro del mexicano, disfrutando de la visión, del obstáculo y como Hiro lo ignoraba, interponiendo más distancia entre ellos.

—Hiro.

Silencio.

—Hiro.

Silencio.

—Hiro.

Silencio.

—Hiro.

—Te he dicho que...¡Ah!¡Maldita sea! —su voz se acortó, un grito de dolor lo acompañó y él retrocedió cubriéndose la nariz. Miró hacia el culpable y maldijo ese inútil obstáculo de fierro que cortó su camino.

Entre sus rabietas parecer ser que no había visto el poste de luz, pero seguramente era culpa del Rivera, estaba seguro de eso.

Miguel estaba satisfecho al verlo refunfuñar, diciendo algo de demoler ese póster, pudo haberle avisado desde un principio, pero no, eso no tendría gracia alguna como lo de ahorita.

—Hiro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sobándose la náriz enrojecida y tratando de evitar el dolor palpitante en la punta.

—Ten cuidado.

—¡Cállate!

Miguel tuvo ese placer culposo de nuevo, definitivamente Hiro enojado es mejor que el chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitivamente encuentro un gusto culposo al escribir de ellos xD

**4\. Venganza.**

—¿Sabes? Hay mejores formas de demostrar el amor.

Hiro soltó una risa traviesa por el reproche, se acomodó mejor sobre la cama y decidió perder su vista en los colores blanquecinos del techo. Retuvo un respiró antes de responder con el mismo sarcasmo que el Rivera.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? —Hiro comentó, mirando de soslayo la puerta del baño entreabierta dónde ante se refugiaba su pareja, alejado de él como si su simple presencia trajera alguna especie de enfermedad mortal.

—Chocolates.

Empezó el Rivero.

—Iugh...No —respondió con tranquilidad, acomodándose a un costado.

—Flores.

—No es lo mío.

—¿Un abrazo?

—Pfff ...—bufó con tranquilidad, tratando de no reírse de sus vanos intentos de ganarle esta pequeña discusión.

—¿Qué te parece algo menos sutil?

—Ehh...—Hiro lo pensó, antes de mascullar con más firmeza —No, no es lo mío. Me gusta demostrar mi afecta de manera única.

—¡Pero dejarme una marca en el cuello claramente no es de la mejores ideas!

Y la puerta es azotada de forma violenta, Rivera sale del baño dónde antes se escondía de la mirada de su novio. Hiro se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró al muy enfadado Rivera recargado en la puerta, éste tenía la boca hacia abajo, y claramente sus ojos desbordaban el enojo anterior.

Su ira incrementa a la poca importancia que Hiro le da al asunto.

Hiro no le tomó importancia, simplemente su sonrisa se ensachó más, maliciosa y traviesa.

—No le veo lo malo.

¡Por supuesto que él no le veía lo malo!

—¡Mi familia me va a matar! — reclamó —, por ti — primero lo apuntó a él, Hiro se llevó ambas manos a su pecho como si le ofendiera —y ésto —apuntó a su ahora cuello marcado. Ataviado de ligeras manchas de colores purpuras y fragmentado entre el rojo y morado, pequeñas piezas que exclamaban la posesividad que tenía el Hamada con él.

Posesividad que luego recaía en él, y él sufría las consecuencias.

Miguel se quiere arrancar uno a uno el pelo, jamás pensó que Hiro fuera de esas personas que le gustaba andar pavoneándose de ésto.

Es más, jamás pensó que Hiro le llenará de chupetones el cuello.

¡Es más! ¡Jamás pensó que Hiro fuera morderlo!

¿Qué le dirían ahora? Agh...¡Su familia iba a matarlo!

Miguel se estremece al pensar en su abuela, mirándole con reproche y sacando su letal arma (El huarache) . La simple idea hizo que su piel se crispará y ahora ésto se volviera la mayor de sus preocupaciones.

La carcajada de Hiro lo hace ir de nuevo a su realidad, ahora mirándole con los mismos molestos ojos.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de ratón?

—Eso ofende.

—¡Te mereces eso y más!

—Exageras. Además tomalo como un venganza por todas las bromas que me haces.

Su ceja tiembla en una mueca ilegible.

Miguel bufó, ¿esto era una especie de venganza por sus bromas? ¿Era eso? de verdad no pensaba que Hiro fuera tan vengantivo y rencoroso. Haría una nota mental para ya no molestar más a su novio.

—Esto es fantástico, Hiro...

Hiro le dio una mirada ligera a su pequeña obra, sintiéndose satisfecho de si mismo al ver que el cuello moreno del Rivera estaba dividido en tonos moradas y rojos, no había un rastro de piel sin cubrir.

Era muy notorio. Lo suficiente para que todo el mundo lo notará.

—Bueno, a mi me gusta.


	5. Chapter 5

**7\. Casarse.**

Se miraron un instante.

Y el calor cubriò las mejillas de ambos, explotàndose en ambos.

Hiro se atragantò con la dona, olvidando que la estaba devorando tan alegre hace unos minutos. Miguel otorgò un lento parpadeo, acomodàndose mejor sobre la mesa sin poder tomar de su malteada de vainilla a gusto. El olor a azùcar se funde con ellos, miran los bizcochos sin consumar y luego a la causante de su incòmodidad. Ambos chicos quedaron atónitos tras la mirada tranquila que la tìa Cass.

Miguel aguantò un respiro, se tranquilizò a si mismo con palabras de aliento mentales.

—¿Què dijiste mamà Cass? —preguntò de nuevo, quizà los dos habìan escuchado mal.

Ella resistiò el impulso. La tìa Cass aguantò las ganas de querer lanzarse contra su "hijo" y abrazarlo. Miguel tenìa ese encanto de derretir el corazòn cada que la llamaba de esa manera, la hacìa sentir màs entrañable a su parecer.

Pero no era el asunto en este momento.

—¿Entonces no piensan en casarse? —preguntó ella, pensando en que su pregunta no era tan grave como para darle un infartos a sus nietos y los rostros era debido a que les tomo por sorpresa.

Ella colocò sus manos sobre la plataforma de la mesa, volviendo a observarlos a los dos. Las expresiones de los dos eran muy graciosos. Miguel trataba de no dejarse llevar con los nervios y le regalaba una sonrisa quebrada, Hiro, oh, su dulce sobrino era un encanto al verlo sonrojado.

Eran una pareja muy adorable a su parecer, ojalà pudieran permanecer asì.

Desde que Hiro habìa presentado a su novio. La tìa Cass tuvo un pensamiento; Necesitaba amarrarlo a su sobrino como sea.

Miguel era todo lo que le gustaba para su sobrino.

Era tan dulce, educado y ademàs le habìa sugerido que era muy joven para su edad.

¡Todo un encanto! Y aunque Tadashi lo odiarà y dijera que era una mala influencia para su hermano, pamplinas. Sòlo estaba celoso.

Miguel le volviò a entregar una mirada ràpida a Hiro, miràndole murmurar algo que no podìa entender.

La idea de casarse con Hiro …

Sonaba muy bien.

—No lo hemos pensado —contestò Hiro en lugar del Rivera, adelàntandose a èl.

—¿Y en un futuro? —preguntò ella, de nuevo.

El nipón quería responder alguna excusa rápida para distraerla. Preguntarle sobre sus nuevas clases o algo asì. Demonios, su tìa era demasiado metiche.

Hiro se exaltó al sentir algo cálido sobre su mano, sus palabras se atoraron y su respiración se ahogó

—No mamá Cass —comenzò Miguel, desembocando de nuevo su corazòn—, todavía no es el tiempo —respondió Miguel, sonriendo satisfecho por su pequeña travesura bajo la mesa.

Completàndose en un acto furtivo, en un acto entregado de forma inocente y con el alma.

Las manos se entrelazaron, encajando como piezas furtivas y hechas la una para la otras como cálidas piezas de un hogar.

**8\. Lluvia.**

Hiro Hamada aborrecía a la lluvia. Detestaba la llovizna inoportuna con una sensación efervescente, nacía cada que miraba el cielo teñirse de tonos acromáticas, con una mueca desesperada entre la desesperación e incrementar con sus zapatos y ropa mojados.

El genio no entendía como existía la gente que disfrutaba de una buena lluvia en la tarde, él de sólo pensar en sus libros empapados, el olor a tierra húmeda y los autos salpicando ya le hacía sentir ese veneno rápido en sus entrañas.

—Te ves de mal humor —no necesitaba girarse para saber de quién era. A estas alturas Hiro sólo conocía actualmente a un demonio que disfrutaba verlo con los labios torcidos.

—¿En serio? —resbaló con sátira su comentario. Hiro levantó una mano hacia afuera de la ventana, sintiendo el gélido de las gotas helarle la palma al caer contra ella.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —Miguel se acercó y cuándo Hiro le dio de su atención lo notó, él, y su paraguas, casi parecía presumirle que era más atento.

Estúpido Miguel.

—La estúpida meteoróloga no dijo nada de una lluvia —masculló echandole la culpa a ella y no él por no fijarse bien en la mañana, bramando y odiando de su descuido.

—Si lo anunció, Hiro.

—No me importa.

—¿No trajiste paraguas?

Tal pareció que al Rivera le encantaba recalcar lo obvio, Hiro rodó los ojos.

—No me importa. Soy un genio, encontraré la manera de solucionar esto.

—Wow, si que tienes mal humor —empezó el Rivera, pero luego sonrió ante

—¿Qué te parece compartir paraguas? —ofreció el moreno, Hiro le da una mirada de soslayo considerando su propuesta y, Miguel se veía demasiado bien con el cabello un poco húmedo. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba no sonaba nada mal.

La lluvia caía, detonando en el suelo constantemente entre los dos. Una llamada de que a pesar de que pudieran sumergirse en su propia esfera, todavía había una realidad, una realidad que estaba entremezclando con sus pensamientos turbados de Miguel y él bajo el mismo paraguas.

Podría ser una excelente idea ...Tentadora y seductora idea, ir con su novio tomados de la mano en un ambiente de frío y silencio.

Pero nah, eso no era lo suyo.

Hiro caminó hacia él, lento, Miguel por alguna extraña razón tuvo la necesidad de huir de él. El Hamada lo acorraló,su mano disfrutando de pasar desapercibida por su polera hasta sostener la basa del paraguas.

Miguel inhaló aire, la sensación de la mano de Hiro era muy tibia.

—Podrías, pero no es lo mío —susurró, arrebatándole el tan preciado bien y con un guiño de ojos dejo a su mexicano novio aturdido —¡Nos vemos! Te dije que encontraría la manera de solucionarlo.

Miguel tardó en reaccionar que había sido asaltado por su propio novio.

—¡Hiro Hamada!

Pero el ladronzuelo ya había huido corriendo con el objeto en manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	6. Pregunta

**9\. Pregunta**

Hiro no dudaba del poder de Honey Lemon, de hecho, su amiga rubia era una de las armas más poderosas que él tenía a su favor en cuándo filtración de datos sucedía.

Lo que Hiro detestaba, era cuándo lo usaba en su contra para sacarle información como ahora, habían sido efectivas sus técnicas para saber de su actual novio. El nombre, la edad, y por dios, ¡hasta había sacado sus gustos musicales con sólo verle el celular!

¡Pero eso no! ¡Definitivamente eso no!

Su rostro se desfiguró con amargura al ver a las dos feminas, las miró, Honey tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo, y a su lado, Gogo se limitaba a inflar su goma de mascar.

—Vamos, puedes preguntárselo —Honey lemón insistió, recargando su cuerpo sobre la mesa de caoba con una expresión divertida. En su sonrisa, Hiro descifraba el mensaje: "Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo"

—No.

Fue lo último que dijo, lo último que diría y así quería finalizar la pequeña batalla de miradas que se realizaba en la mesa de café de la tía Cass.

—Hazlo.

—¡No lo haré!

—Entonces lo haré yo — concluyó, sonriendo cuándo el Hamada se alteró al levantarse de forma brusca de la mesa, chirriando con la silla al hacerla atrás.

—¡Jamás!

—Entonces hazlo tú —volvió a insistir en el tema, el japones se sentó de inmediato, respirando hondo, pensó en alguna manera de escabullirse de esta conversación.

Él y su novio.

Maldito Miguel.

—No lo hará —finalizó Gogo, su goma de mascar explotó en su boca, volvió a su boca antes de continuar con esa voz apacible —Hiro es un cobarde.

—¡Yo no soy un cobarde!

—Tus orejas están rojas —masculló Gogo, como si no acababa de herir el orgullo del Hamada —, te ves muy gracioso.

—¡Escucha…! —Hiro comenzó apuntándole con su propio dedo, pero calló de inmediato al ver la melena café aparecer a su lado.

Hiro recibió una mirada curiosa por parte de su amante, ¡¿cuándo apareció?! ¡¿habrá escuchado la conversación?! Hiro rogaba a la mitología nórdica, japonesa, romana, ¡la que sea!

—¿Qué hacen?

Ah, al parecer no.

Hiro suspiró aliviado, toda la conversación murió entre los presentes, se quedaron estáticos sobre la mesa con el nuevo intrigante muriéndose por preguntar que había sucedido, Hiro calló, jugando con los tenedores, Honey no pronunció nada y Gogo volvió a mascar.

—Vaya, al parecer nada —pronunció decepcionado, depositando un beso en la lívida mejilla —¿paso algo malo? —su voz estaba preocupada, Hiro se tensó bajo sus labios.

—No, nada —sonrió para relajar a su novio.

Preocupándose, cuándo la mirada de Honey Lemon seguía en él, divertida, esperando por su actor.

 _Yo lo hago_ , le dijo.

 _¡No! ¡No lo hagas!_ , le respondió.

Pero Honey lo ignoró.

—¿Miguel?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Gogo y yo nos preguntabamos si…

—¡Yo lo hago —terminó por adelantarse, cubriendo la boca de su novio por reflejo pra que no fuera a revelar algo innecesario —Miguel —llamó Hiro, deteniéndose de inmediato, acción cuyo efecto trajo que el mexicano también se preocupara —, me gustaría….

—¿Si Hiro?

El moreno le dio una mirada de soslayo, preocupándose al ver su rostro deformado en una mueca ilegible. Ese tipo de expresiones no le gustaban, Miguel se acercó, sujetando las pálidas manos del japonés entre las suyas, transmitiendo un poco de confianza a que continuará.

Hiro sonrió por el acto tan dulce.

—Quiero hablar contigo

Miguel estaba curioso, sobre todo cuándo Hiro se acercó, cuchicheó algo apenado en el oído y se alejó, esperando por una respuesta.

El mexicano sonrió enternecido por aquello, pero después, se preocupó, ¿era en serio esa preguntaba?

¡¿D-De verdad estaba hablando en serio?!

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

La mirada del Hamada era la única respuesta que necesitaba.

—Sí.

—¡Hiro no voy a responder eso!

—¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó alterado, Miguel miró a su novio avergonzado, parecía que las palabras se atoraron de forma vaga en él.

Inhaló, exhaló, inhaló, exhaló, luego, con voz más firme y autoritaria, respondió.

—Si, lo hago.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Eres mi novio! ¡Tengo derecho a hacerlo!

—¡Eso no es excusa!

—¡Vamos Hiro!

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¡Tú fuiste el que preguntó!

—¡Oh Hiro te ves adorable! —

Ambos habían olvidado la existencia de la rubia al sumergirse en su propia discusión, los dos chicos tragaron saliva, la rubia estaba enternecida, traía su celular en mano, grabando la expresión de muy abochornado Hamada.

—Con permiso, tengo que ir al baño —Miguel se levantó de forma brusca, mirando a su pareja y las dos féminas, aún con la piel morena, todos percataron ese dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡No huyas de esta conversación! —insistió el Hamada, pero el Rivera ya yacía escondido bajo su propia capucha roja, huyendo de nuevo al baño, ocultándose tras la enorme gorra.

—Es una estrategia.

—¡Miguel! ¡Esto es muy incómodo!

—¡Hiro fuiste tú el que empezaste!

—Pero ...pero…¡Agh! ¡mi novio es un pervertido!

La risa de Honey lemon le sigue picando, avergonzandolo de inmediato. Hiro llegó a cubrirse su rostro con ambas manos, sus orejas de nuevo han decidido teñirse de carmín y verguenza.

_**¿Acaso no te das cuenta que tu novio te mira el trasero cada que salen?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	7. Chapter 7

Hiro casi juraba que podía echar fuego por la boca, escupir lava hirviendo, dejar escapar vapor de sus orejas, cualquier leonina imagen que le hiciera parecer un demonio iracundo.

Pero no, estaba con con el rostro más inexpresivo que podía mostrar, mirando a su novio, a su estúpida salchicha sin pelo, y su expresión de arrepentimiento.

¡Ni así lo perdonaría!

Su ceja se permitió temblar repetidamente ante el desastre; Trozos de papel esparcidos, su mochila roto y regalada en la esquina, y, seguramente esa mancha negra en el piso era de la tinta de su bolígrafo -que actualmente desconocía de su ubicación-.

—Miguel —lo llamó, tono serio derritiendo el ambiente relajado de la habitación.

El mexicano podía jurar que Hiro con las manos en la cadera parecía su mama Elena, ¿ahora se quitaría la chancla y le lanzaría? Esperaba que no, aunque en este caso sería su tenis.

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó nervioso, todavía tratando de esconder la evidencia tras el enorme trasero de Dante, quién, jadeaba ajeno ante el desorden y la mirada ponzoña de Hiro sobre ambos.

— _Eso_  —enfantizó, el Rivera tragó pesado —, es lo que yo creo que es.

—Depende si es lo que creo que tú crees —contestó, desviando el tema de inmediato, Hiro chasqueó con la lengua.

—¡Miguel ese era mi proyecto! —rugió, realmente furioso al ver horas de desvelos y estrés bajo el pulgoso trasero de ese chihuahua mal dotado —¡Y está bajo tu apestoso hot dog!

Dante ladró molesto, pareció como si hubiera entendido el insulto.

—¡No fue su culpa! —defendió de inmediato, abrazando al perro con sus brazos, como una madre defendiendo a su hijo de un castigo, Miguel incluso tapó sus orejas, esperando que Dante no hubiera escuchado la forma tan violenta como Hiro lo llamó—¡Fue un accidente! —terminó.

Y el Hamada eso necesitó, puesto que ahora pateó, pero fue a la nada, Hiro era dotaba de ser un genio, pero no de tener buena puntería.

Por parte de Miguel, intentó no reírse de la graciosa escena de su novio lanzando patadas para desquitar esa ira que le asfixiaba la lógica,

—Hiro, tranquilízate.

—¡No me tranquilizaré! —gritó de nuevo, pateando al aire, Dante volvió a ponerse en posición por la forma de expresarse del genio, culmino gruñendole y enfrente de Miguel al querer protegerlo.

Hiro no tardó en entender que buscaba pelea y también lo arrostró con el mismo semblante arrugado, enojado y fastidiado.

—Cállate, salchicha mal procesada.

Miguel puso de nuevo sus orejas sobre Dante, esperando escudarlo del mal humor de su novio.

—¡También tiene sentimientos!

—¡No me digas que hacer!

—¡No grites!

—¡No estoy gritando! ¡Alzó la voz!

—¡Ya no quiero discutir!

—¡No discutas!

—¡Ya no discutiré! —Finalizo esta conversación con un suspiro exhalado, intentó que sus hombros no temblaran por la rabia,

No quería discutir, estaba cansado, Hamada con su último aliento trató de relajarse.

Esperó unos segundos, aún sentía la atenta mirada de Miguel sobre él, sobre su cuerpo y sobre su tenis, parecía que esperaba que en cualquier instante se quitará su zapatilla y se lo proyectará en la cara, no sonaba nada mal. Inhaló, sintiendo como sus tensados músculos por fin se relajaban y por fin el jadeo de Dante dejó de reventarle el timpano.

Exhaló.

Ah, no, mierda no.

¡Era su proyecto! ¡Su maldito proyecto!

—Chikusho, Miguel —articuló de nuevo, regresando a sus disparatadas maniobras sobre el cojín.

Miguel se tensó de nuevo, aquí van de nuevo, seguramente de haber tenido cualquier cosa en su mano se la hubiera aventado, qué dolor.

—Kuso —jadeó, el mexicano hizo una mueca se oía muy molesto —shimatta —lo apuntó con desdén a la mochila, quejándose en su idioma natal.

Rivera pensó, ¿sería mal momento para decirle que no entendía nada de lo que decía? A juzgar por la expresión de Hiro, lo más sabio de su parte sería guardar silencio.

Miguel se alejó un paso atrás de las olas de maldiciones desconocidas proyectadas al él o el desorden. Paciente, esperó a que su novio terminará con su rabieta con un último grito y casi estirarse de los cabellos.

Había escuchado que los japones tenían manías demasiado extrañas para desquitar su cólera, sólo esperaba que Hiro no sacará algún peluche con su fotografía y empezará a lapidarlo.

Hiro soltó todo con un suspiro frustrado, luego se giró sobre sus talones, con pasos pesados alejándose del Rivera, en silencio y al fin colmando ese berrinche.

Miguel, ingenuamente, creyó que aquel caós había perecido al fin.

—¡E-Está bien! —exclamó cuándo el de cabellos oscuros llegó a la habitación que compartían — Eso quiere decir que ya estás enojado, ¿verdad? —así que, había agregado con otro punzante comentario.

—Kutabare —soltó el japonés antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Y ahí venía, otro nueva marea de insultos por parte de su novio, pero esta vez, juraba que seguramente estaba dirigida a sus cosas por el traqueteo que se escuchaba desde su lugar.

Cosas lanzadas, patadas y algunos golpes secos.

_ah …lástima._

Algo pesado cayó al suelo y un sonido agudo vino de él.

Un momento… _¡Su guitarra!_

—¡Hiro! —corrió de nuevo hacia él, dirigido esta vez hacia el recinto —¡no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, quería hacer este mini especie de drabbles navideños aprovechando las fiestas y que estoy enamorada bien fuerte de esta pareja!
> 
> Aprovecho para dedicárselos a Elsa, quién me dio la inspiración al hablarme de las galletas xD. ¡Espero le guste!

**12\. Forma**

Sí había algo que Hiro Hamada le aplaudía a su novio era el hecho de ser increíblemente positivo (necio) con las cosas, como por ejemplo; aquellas galletas que hicieron juntos.

Hiro comenzaba a preguntarse si el amor le había atontado el cerebro, de ser así, lo creía muy posible.

La charola de metal estaba vacía, las galletas yacían esparcidas sobre la mesa. Hiro Hamada las miró con cierto reproche, aún así, su lengua ponzoñosa se detuvo de decir algún comentario leonino, pero existía una veracidad en todo esto.

Estaban horribles

Quemadas, deformes y podía jurar que no tenían buen sabor es más, apostaba que causarían algún dolor de estómago a la pobre alma que quisiera comérselo (Se lamentaba por fred en el fondo).

Miguel miró con orgullo su obra maestra junto a su pareja, las galletas quemadas con algunas deformidades no le quitaban el sueño, es más, las veía como miraba a su novio todas las noches; con ojos de amor.

—Entonces —Hiro picoteó el lado crujiente de la galleta, limpió algunas migajas que quedaron adheridas sobre sus dedos—, ¿qué forma le ves tú?

—De galletas.

El japonés rodó los ojos por la contestación tan simple que el Rivera le había obsequiado. Le dio una mirada de soslayo al chico moreno de su lado, por segundos su expresión seria quería romperse en una sonrisa.

—¿Un árbol? —tanteó su propia respuesta, aunque su sonrisa se fue apagando en una expresión preocupada.

Ahora que miraba mejor esas galletas...En realidad, la respuesta no era tan convincente.

—¿Hipopótamo?

—¿Perro?

—¿Un gato?

—Quizá...de un corazón.

Hiro volvió la mirada a su supuestos postres de hoy. Quería tirarlos a la basura, eliminarlos de ser posible, pero Miguel todavía insistía en querer darle una forma.

—¿A medias? —contestó, la burla se escurría por ver las galletas de forma abstracta.

—Quizá lo cortaron..—premeditó por segundos, sin estar muy consciente su propia respuesta.

—Esa es una respuesta muy inteligente.

Miguel lo pensó, puso su mano en su barbilla para poder mejor desde un mejor ángulo. Inmediatamente su rostro fue iluminado por la respuesta.

—¡De estrellas!

—¿Abolladas?

—¡Caídas del cielo!

—Miguel...—Y Hiro sujetó el molde, observándole con desgano —el cortador de galletas tiene forma de hombre jengibre.

—Ouh...—el mexicano sonó tan desganado como un globo desinflado.

La idea de la tía Cass de disfrutar el espíritu navideño haciendo galletas no terminó bastante bien de lo que pueda presumir. Pero al menos, descubrió algo importante de él y su novio; Podrían sobrevivir el resto de su vida a base de comida chatarra.

—¿Qué te parece un cerdo? —preguntó al delinear con sus dedos las orillas para darle forma a un imaginario cerdo.

—¿Pierna de cerdo?

—Me gusta como suena.

—Necesitamos una tercera opinión —Hiro se retiró el delantal con estampado navideño y se acómodó el sombrero que quería declinarse de su lado.

Luego, le acomodó el gorro navideño a su novio. Sonriendo de la imagen ante él, Miguel se veía bien.

Ambos se miraron, luego a las esparcidas galletas sin identidad. Después suspiraron con desgano al no tener un veredicto final.

—¡Tadashi! —y ahí fue, cuándo su salvador apareció en la puerta.

Hiro corrió directo a su hermano, sujetándole antes de que éste desapareciera por la salida. El japonés lo atrapó justo a tiempo, lo terminó atrayendo hacia él y su novio, directo a la bandeja, después apuntó a éstas mirándole expectante.

—¿qué pasa Hiro? —preguntó desganado de envolverse en las situaciones de él y su novio.

—Danos tu punto de vista, ¿qué forman tienen?

Tadashi les dio una mirada rápida, lo pensó, lo repasó y al final dio su veredicto sin decir nada más sin agregar;

—...De pulpos.

Está bien, definitivamente esas galletas no tienen forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**13\. Mal humor y consecuencia.**

—Hiro.

El japones sorbió de su soda para ignorarlo.

—Hiro.

Buscó las herramientas perdidas en su cajón.

—Hiro.

Y se irritó por ser la tercera vez que su aguda voz le molestaban los tímpanos, de un portazo cerró la entrada de madera y giró hacia él, con los brazos cruzados y el pecho elevado.

—¿qué?

—¿Sigues molesto por lo de dante? —preguntó ya perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces lo preguntó en el día, fastidiando al japones gruñó en respuesta y se giró de nuevo a su tarea, teniendo la intención de ignorar para poder acabar con sus proyectos.

—Hiro

—¿qué?

—Perdóname por lo de Dante —insistió, y luego su mirada paseó hacia su culpable compañero que se rascaba cómodamente la oreja; Ajeno de nuevo a la ingenua travesura que le había hecho a su novio en la mañana.

Los labios de Miguel se apretaron, no tenía el corazón para regañar a Dante, así que iba a lo seguro, a pedirle el perdón a su muy enojado novio.

—Hiro...

—Tú perro se hizo en mi cama, Miguel —volteó a darle una mirada de soslayo, dejando las herramientas sobre el escritorio.

—Mira el lado bueno, ¿podrás dormir en mi cama? —eso último lo añadió con respuesta.

Miguel vio a su novio rabiar por última vez, la simple idea de dormir con patadas, con babas y la mitad de cobija sólo empeoró su humor.

Reculó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó desganado hacia la salida de la habitación, no quería argumentar con la lógica positiva del mexicano, Miguel lo observó todos desde una cómoda esquina en dónde evitaba sufrir de la buena puntería de su novio al lanzarle objetos.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió curioso.

—Necesito unas herramientas.

—Oh, bueno.

Miguel abrió los ojos cuándo en su campo de visión, un espontáneo obstáculo se cruzaba en el camino de Hiro, carraspeó para intentar obtener su atención, la cuál fue de nueva ignorada, chistó, lo llamó, y todo fue en vano. Miguel rodó los ojos al ver que la rabieta y su orgullo le incitaba a no prestarle atención.

Bueno, decidió ver ésto como un castigo divino por ignorarlo.

—Hiro, yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Hiro lo ignoró, para su mala suerte y orgullo propio, volvió a ignorar a su novio hasta que entendió la razón de su insistencia. La suela del zapato cedió ante algo blando, tuvo la extraña sensación de haber pisado algo suave.

Temió lo peor, definitivamente temió lo peor.

Bajo el rostro completamente horrorizado y su expresión se agrandó más al ver la mancha café aplastado bajo su zapatilla, maldijo a todos los dioses existentes que conociese en todas las culturas posibles. Su rostro se llenó de una culera inigualable cuándo un pequeño olor fétido comenzó a picarle la náriz, maldita sea con Miguel y su rata.

No, él no podía tener tan mala suerte.

No podía.

Con miedo, Hiro arrastró la suela hacia atrás, suspirando decepcionado al notar que en su maniobra, también dejaba una marca de su zapato con excremento.

Pisó la mierda del estúpido perro, sus manos se apretaron en puños.

—Creo que Dante te dejo un pequeño obsequio

—Te odio a ti y a tu perro.

Miguel sonrió sin aguantar la tentación de burlarse de él, sus dientes se abrieron con enorme tranquilidad. Hiro con la ceja arqueado y una pesada mirada le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

Miguel en cambio, levantó la suya de modo burlón. Sabía que esto acabaría con el último grado de paciencia del japonés con él por este día, él lo sabía, no debía jugar con esto...

—Dame un beso, pisa mierda.

¡Pero vamos! ¡Valía la pena!

Los ojos de Hiro se entrecerraron y se clavaron como dagas en el mexicano.

Sólo tenía un pensamiento furioso en su mente; Hoy dormía afuera.

Y si el perro se oponía a la idea; había mucho espacio en el patio para él también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy una caquita muy débil, lo sé.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!
> 
> Sé que todavía debo los especiales navideños, y no me olvidaré de escribirlos Q.Q . Pero, tenía la tentación de escribir esta escena super random desde hace unos días. Hahaha-

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo el HC de que Miguel no se lleva mucho con las tecnologías, de verdad perdonenme por esto xDDDD. Pero los amo mucho


End file.
